Oakley Boughregard/Beta
"That's a joke son! Laugh! I do declare, laughing's good for the soul!" - The wit and wisdom of Oakley Boughregard Colonel Oakley Treeberius Boughregard is one of the main protagonists (?) of the alpha campaign of Contested Legacy/Lineage and supporting character of the beta campaign. In addition to being the self proclaimed "biggest patriot in Dixie", Colonel Boughregard is also an extremely wealthy land owner, slave owner, druid and journalist who achieved the status of national hero after his youthful exploits in the Southern-Halfling wars. He is boisterous, cantankerous, fearless, cunning, stubborn to the extreme, long-winded, fatherly and willing to make any sacrifice for the people he cares about. History Backstory Born the son of the wealthy planter and prominent Virginia legislator Treeberius S. Boughregard (the younger son of the famed Colonel Acornelius P. Boughregard), Oakley grew up a member of the Virginian elite. In spite of his family's wealth and influence the young Oakley along with his mother were often victims to the verbal and physical abuse of his father. He grew attached to his mother as a boy and found strength and inspiration in the stories she told him of the great southern heroes of the past. From his father he developed his belief in the supposedly inherit inferiority of gnomes that had long been kept as slaves by the Boughregrads and other wealthy Dixon families. Early life and Childhood Boughregard spent most of his formative years on his family's vast estate wondering through the fields and woods under the watchful eye of his mother. While his father was away his mother passed down the secrets of the druidic tradition to which the dryads of Dixie were heirs. His father spent most of young Oakley's childhood serving in the Virginia legislature but as his career began to dry up and as Oakley grew his father began to see his son as the medium through which his failed aspirations could bloom. Boughregard came to resent his father as the mannerisms of the washed up senator reminded him the unscrupulous villains of his mother's stories. Though Treeberius' vocal advocacy for Machiavellian politics disgusted the honor obsessed young man, Oakley grew to accept his father's views on slavery after being taken out at the age of 80 to whip a disobedient gnome. "I had never cried so much before in my life. I had heard the screams before but I had learned to drown them out. I had never thought I would be the one causing them. As time went on I began to agree with my father that gnome had deserved it but to this day I prefer to let the overseers do that sort of thing and to have them do it out of sight. Though I suppose pa's lesson still sunk in as I've never feared to shed blood when the occasion called for it." -Oakley on his father's lesson He does however have a few fond memories of his father and often reminisces of being taught how ride, shoot, sword fight, and box. As Oakley grew older he began to take on his father's gambling habit and earned a reputation for getting into wild shenanigans with the friends he made riding and betting at the tracks. However, Oakley began to rethink the direction his life was going once his father's health began to decline. After reading what the papers had written after Treeberius' death the young planter vowed that he would redeem his family's name and enlisted in the cavalry on the advice of his mother. Army Life Unbeknownst to him, Oakley's Uncle Stumpy used the family's wealth and influence to secure an officer's commission for his nephew and so Oakley began his career as a lieutenant rather than a member of the rank and file soldiery. He joined up with the 22nd Virginia Dragoons under the command of Colonel Garry Rowen and was stationed at Fort Superfluity in Barkansas Territory as tensions with the halfling population began to rise. The young lieutenant quickly earned the respect of his subordinates after as he demonstrated his reluctance to put his men through anything that he would not take part in himself. The Dixon-Halfling War Boughregard was an eye witness to the events that began the war and it was that experience first brought him to national attention. The Halfings had since decided that the presence of the Dryads threatened their nomadic hunter-gatherer way of life and the Dryad's refusal to vacate the land that both groups perceived as their's convinced the halfling Chief Stealyourgirl to lead his men on an assault on the nearby Fort Superfluity in the hopes of encouraging other tribes to join them in an attempt to push the Dryads out of the territory. The attack began at day break and the Halfing's 2000 quickly overcame Boughregard's platoon of 50 men. The halflings burned the fort and spared no one excepting Lieutenant Boughregard and some of the women of the fort in the hope that they could be used as hostages. Once imprisoned in the halfling's camp Boughregard began to plan a brake out for himself and the ladies. Using the druidic skills taught to him by his mother and in his army training Oakley was able to use his wildshape ability to shift into a mouse and slip out of his chains and cage. Following his plan he then changed into a tree and waited for the guard to pass by at nightfall in order to change back to normal and snap his neck from behind. Thinking quickly, Boughregard grabbed the key from the corpse and freed the other captives. From there he used his pass without a trace spell to aid in the escape but not before grabbing the captured dixon flag and setting the camp aflame. He then used his survival skills to lead the ladies back the nearest dixon settlement. Upon his return the young Lieutenant received a hero's welcome by the townspeople and was promoted to the rank of Captain. The newly promoted captain gained national attention and his image was used on recruiting posters to help spur enlistment. One of the new members of the 22nd Virginia was none other than Boughregard's cousin the newly commissioned Lieutenant Woodrow C. Boughregard III who quickly became Captain Boughregard's confidant and right hand. Together the two led their company to many victories against the halflings. However the captain eventually suffered a great personal tragedy as Chief Stealyourgirl killed his cousin in battle prompting the captain to swear the first of many blood oaths. The two finally met in single combat during the battle of Badatnames Plains. Upon seeing the Chief Boughregard immediately charged forth on his moose and rushed over to Stealyourgirl to challenge him to a duel. The Chief accepted and after a long fight Boughregard eventually slew the halfing and was promoted to Major. Broken Stem The finale of Major Boughregard's exploits in the war was the famous battle of Broken Stem. Major Boughregard and his company were waiting for the ferry in a small settlement near Broken Stem River to begin a 12 day ride to the territorial capitol when the son of Stealyourgirl, Chief Oneyouworryabout rallied the last of the halfling forces with the intention of crossing the river, burning the town, slaughtering its people, reaching the territory's capitol and taking its inhabitants hostage. With 3000 men the young Chief marched out ready to crush Boughregard and his 185. However, the Major quickly used his magic to erect spiked growths just before the advancing halfling's feet thus taking out much of the host. Boughregard then offered Oneyouworryabout an invitation to duel but was refused on the grounds that the halflings would not be satisfied until each and every dryad had been purged from the territory. The major would not be able to save the lives of his men by risking his own. Expecting a quick victory, Oneyouworryabout had hoped to overwhelm the dryads with superior numbers as they had at Fort Superfluity and so the men had been allowed to bring their families to attend to the troops with the intention of leaving them in the town while the men went on to the capitol. However, Boughregard had since found ways of overcoming superior forces. Once night fell scouts were sent into the enemy camp with blankets infected by the major's contagion spell . By dawn the camp had an epidemic on its hands. On the third day the 22nd began to bombard the camp with orbs of flame, thunderwaves, and plagues of insects. By the fifth day the party performing the siege effectively reversed. By the tenth day the dryads had run out of food and began to eat their moose in order to sustain the protein levels needed for photosynthesis. On the fifteenth day the company had begun to starve. Oneyouworryabout continued his attacks with increased ferocity but was rapidly losing men. On the twentieth day the major decided that since no help would come as the halflings had been shooting down their birds and since the halfling's numbers and morale had suffered greatly, it would be better to risk charging out for one last fight rather than to starve to death. So on the twenty first day the major and his men cast plant growth on themselves, growing to monstrous sizes. Though they quickly crushed the halfling army the starved and blood lusting soldiers failed to discriminate between the soldiers and their families. Though the major did feel remorse for the slaughter that he failed to prevent he was always proud of the fact that his men overcame what were considered insurmountable odds and the fact that he personally killed Oneyouworryabout. Boughregard was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel after the battle. Peace was concluded shortly after and the tribes that had participated in the war were exiled from Dixie while the rest were sent to Oaklahoma. Boughregard was finally promoted to Colonel as a parting gift from his superiors for his efforts in the war while the regiment was dubbed the "Immortal" 22nd. The colonel would later admit that he developed something of a respect for the halfling's soldiery and saw the conflict as one between his nation and their way life. In his view it was regrettable that the two peoples came to blows but that it was still his duty to deliver them on his country's behalf. Post War Years Upon his return to Boughregard County the Colonel was given a hero's welcome and offered many interviews, audiences with important officials, and speaking time in both Virginia's and Dixie's congresses. He was even given the Gubernatorial Medal of Honor. However, he was also greeted with tragedy as he learned that his beloved mother had passed and so he lived in his manor alongside his uncle who was still in mourning for his fallen son. However, a visit from Reverend Wheatfield lifted Boughregard's spirits and soon Dixie's most eligible bachelor was out attending cotillions again. While staying on the estate of Pan "Big Daddy" Le Baton the colonel was invited to attend a cotillion at the De La Plantain plantation for the debut of Basil G. De La Plantain's daughter Timberly. The colonel began courting her immediately after. "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had such a sweet voice and look in her eyes. She had this way of getting you to want the things she needed before you even knew she needed them. She was my closest friend, my most loyal confidant, best of partners, wisest of councilors and the love of my life. Making her smile was my only ambition from the moment I saw her." -Oakley Boughregard on his wife They were married two years later and gave birth to their son Woodrow following year. Together the couple threw some of the grandest and most memorable parties in the state to celebrate every milestone and holiday. They entertained someone nearly every night and through Timberly's influence the family's wealth nearly doubled. They raised their son in the hope that he would grow up to be the kind of man that the colonel had idolized as a child and were determined that he not lack for any bit of affection or pleasure. However, they also believed it to be of paramount importance that Woodrow learn the skills of a solider, druid and planter just as his father had and was even made to repeat the same lesson that Boughregard's father had imparted on a young Oakley. One area of disagreement that existed between the two was the value of higher education as Timberly had seen her son's cleverness and was determined that it be fostered by those who knew how. Oakley on the other hand, was reluctant to entrust his son into the hands of strangers but eventually agreed to send him to VMI after the Boughregard's next child was born. However that ended in tragedy as neither Timberly nor the infant Magnolia survived the ordeal of birth. The Colonel was devastated by the losses and is said to have aged a century in only a few decades and retreated from his social circles while diving into his writing. It was around this time that Boughregard began to take an interest in politics and journalism and would often have his essays published in the Tidewater Tribune. Woodrow overtook most of the financial obligations of the estate once he finished school. The colonel's political activity culminated in the election of Donald J. Trunk for whom he had vigorously campaigned. Shortly after his election a slave of his by the name of Schmebulock ran off and the triumphant colonel vowed to hunt him down Meeting Thea Silversprout and the Steel Maiden After being invited to inspect the new recruits to his old regiment Boughregard struck up a converstation with the Steel Maiden and a disguised Thea Silversprout. The two were posing as servants to the northern noble Chauncey Von Hapsberg and were on their way to a dinner party at the estate of Oakley's friend John C Legume. Having been invited to the same dinner Colonel Boughregard offered to accompany the two ladies to the manor. While they talked the two yankees were surprised at the polite and civil manner of the man they knew of as "the Butcher of Broken Stem". Shortly after arriving at Legume's Chauncey made a fool of himself in front the prominent Dixons he and his father were supposed to be wooing and so the two "servants" were ordered to pour mint juleps on themselves to lessen Chauncey's embarrassment. The Steel Maiden then revealed that she was a former slave of Count Hapsburg and challenged him to duel. Boughregard at first tried to calm things down but he and the other dryads were disgusted when they learned the count had been keeping a person (as opposed to a gnome which does not count as person in Dixie) as a slave. Oakley then further admonished the count for his classicist attitudes and poor treatment of his employees well pointing out that only cowards reject challenges to duels. The Steel Maiden then revealed Hapsberg's association with Avitus Cassian while the Count tried to say that he was an upstanding man and that the two commoners were slandering his good name. It was then that Thea revealed her true halfling form along with evidence thus condemning Hapsberg as a liar. The count accepted her challenge hoping to save his reputation but was cut down by the Steel Maiden the next day. Oakley tried offer Chauncey some advice and consolation. The party guests were absolutely thrilled by Thea as none of them has ever encountered a halfing that behaved so "civilly". The next day Boughregard parted ways with the two on friendly terms and offered an invitation to visit him in Virginia whenever they liked. Worldview Religion * Like most Dixons, Boughregard is a devout follower of Southern Druidry and is particularly devoted to the teachings of Reverend Oatis Wheatfield. As result the colonel is certain that nature has given all things a purpose and that for something to go against that purpose is nothing less than a sin. Boughregard firmly believes that those creatures that fulfill their purposes in life will be incorporated into the great spirit that maintains the universe. While those who stray from their station will be reborn as demons who will live in a state of living hell until they reconcile with their purpose. Following Wheatfield, the Colonel like most Dixons also believes that it is the purpose of all sentient creatures to use their reason and strength to provide for themselves and their families. Moreover, the Colonel also believes that sentient creatures are naturally communal and so each member of a community ought to work to create a community that give each member the best chance to lead flourishing lives. Aside from these duties Boughregard believes that sentient creatures were made to forge their own destinies in whatever way suits them provided it does not interfere with their other duties. However, as a disciple of Wheatfield, Boughregard does not consider gnomes to be sentient creatures and so possess an entirety different function. Boughregard firmly believes that stories of Adams Appletree and the Great Drought provide religious justification for their enslavement. Politics * Colonel Boughregard is a member of Dixiecratic party and often attends their meetings, writes in support of, advises, and campaigns for their candidates. His religious views have led him to believe that though every man should be free to make their own decisions it is also their duty to serve their country in whatever capacity they are capable or in whatever way they are called upon. He sees military service as the ultimate mark of a man, civil servant and patriot as he sees that as the thing that provides other citizens with the safety to live their own lives. He has little desire for public office but would never refuse the call if he was elected to one and instead prefers to support whichever candidate most closely reflects his own views. The most recent gubernatorial election was particularly vexing for him as he ended up supporting Donald J. Trunk over Bernie Sandalwood even though he actually shared much of Sandalwood's overall sentiment. Boughregard has always been an admirer of former governor Thomas Hemperson and shared his belief that the planter's life was the height of sentient living and the goal of Dixie and any nation would be to create an environment where the largest number of people possible were capable of living it. However, Boughregard opposed two of Sandalwood's most prominent pieces of agenda; universal healthcare and education on the grounds that a proper druid should be able to take care of themselves and that education primarily rested the in the relationship between a child and its parents. Boughregard also suspects that Sandalwood is a closeted abolitionist and so sees him as dangerous to the confederacy. Though he disliked Trunk's economics he was thrilled with the idea of a wall to keep out "yankees" and keep in gnomes. He also respected Trunk for his anti-imperial rhetoric and anti-establishment rhetoric as Boughregard has always been a populist in the tradition of Governor Literal Hickory. As a patriot Boughregard believes "the South" to be an idea not a mere direction and has little patience for the empire and offer refers to it disparagingly as "The North" as he sees it as opposed to everything the South or Dixie stand for. He also refers to it's inhabitant's and the inhabitants or anywhere outside of Dixie as "Yankees". He is distrustful of empire, despises the feudal system, would like nothing more than for Dixie to deal with empire as little as possible, and thinks that Dixie must constantly re-demonstrate its sovereignty. Though he does not believe that Dixie should not seek an empire of its own he does believe that is should seek new land by raising it out of the sea in order to help create new plantations and pay off it's debts. Slavery * The colonel has always believed that slavery is in the best interest of gnomes who in his eyes are dangerous to themselves and others if left to their own devices. He believes it is the duty of every master to provide his gnomes with food, clothing, shelter, religious instruction, work, and "discipline". However, he believes that the individual circumstances of a plantation may vary. Boughregard is a believer in gnome corporal punishment but dislikes performing that himself and would rather overseers do it out of sight. He employs a monthly three strike policy where disobedient gnomes are given two conversations with him a month to "change their ways" or be beaten after the third infraction. He does give his gnomes one day off a week for religious instruction which he delivers personally and is mostly aimed at convincing them to accept their circumstances. He has the overseers measure how productive the gnomes are each day and moves the most productive into better cabins at the end of the month. The older "workhorses" are eventually promoted to house servants and are allowed to stay in the small rooms in the manor. The gnomes are grouped according to their day off and the different groups are encouraged to compete with one another. The group that is most productive that month is given another day off each week the next month and the least loses their time off. All this is done to create the idea of "mobility" within the plantation. The colonel does pay his overseers well and aims to see them save enough to open their own small plantations someday. However he is often distrustful of them and is quick to fire one if he does not meet the colonel's satisfaction. Boughregard also dislikes purchasing gnomes and prefers that the ones that he has marry and birth children to replace the elderly population. Furthermore, most of the Boughregard's gnomes have become fairly docile as for generations gnomes not possessing these qualities were sold sold off. Hypocrisy * It these strange contradictions of views (ie his belief in the dignity and equality of all people, except the gnomes who have oppressed been by the colonel and his family with a perverse science) that make Oakley Boughregard an extremely vexing character. Even his redeeming qualities like his of his love family and willingness to make sacrifices for what he believes to be right are in some way tied to his dark beliefs. As result, those not desensitized to the south's dryads are often left conflicted upon meeting him.